veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spit
"Spit & Eggs" was the ninth episode of the third season of Veronica Mars. Plot The vote comes in to rid Hearst College of the Greek System but a last minute appeal from a wealthy alumnus leads Dean O'Dell to reinstate the Greeks. The Hearst Rapist then announces that he will choose his next victim at the party being thrown to celebrate the return of the Greek System. In the end, Veronica uncovers the shocking identity of the rapist(s): Mercer Hayes and RA Moe Flater. breaks up with Veronica.]]Logan dumps Veronica as a girlfriend, in order to salvage his friendship with her. With help from her father and Parker, Mercer and Moe are busted. Logan arranges for his own arrest so he can inflict his own revenge upon the two for their attack on Veronica. Dean O'Dell discovers his wife's adultery and is found dead in his office, setting the stage for the second mystery of the season. Arc significance * Logan breaks up with Veronica. * Dean O'Dell learns about his wife's affair with Professor Landry. * Dean O'Dell goes to the hotel (with a loaded revolver) to confront his wife and Hank. It is not revealed, in this episode, what happens afterward. ** It has, however, been confirmed that he did not kill either of them.E! - Kristin's Blog - Exclusive! Veronica Mars Creator Reveals New Plan, Answers You! * Veronica realises the Rapist is Mercer after she realizes that his radio show, which is playing at the Pi Sig party, is a recording of a show she heard in Parker and Mac's room the night Parker was raped. So Mercer's alibi is blown wide open. * The rapist is revealed to be Mercer, who was helped by Moe. * It is revealed that Moe was Veronica's attacker in the parking garage, giving her a bald spot. Veronica speculates that this was done to throw suspicion off Mercer. * The rapes Mercer was cleared of in "Of Vice and Men" were the ones faked by the girls of Lilith House. * After being threatened by one of Hearst's 'benefactors', Dean O'Dell votes to allow the Greek System to remain on campus. * During the night while sleeping in his office, the Dean was woken up by eggs being thrown at his office window. Then someone with whom the Dean seemed to be familiar entered his office. * Weevil discovers Dean O'Dell's dead body next morning. The audience is shown a close-up of a supposed bullet hole, with powder burns, on his right temple. * Logan vandalizes a police car in full view of two officers. He is placed in the same holding cell as Mercer and Moe. The audience is led to believe that Logan's actions were motivated by a desire to exact revenge on the two rapists. * This finishes the Hearst Rapist arc and introduces the new arc: Who Killed Dean O'Dell? Music * "Right Here, Right Now" - Fatboy Slim * "Have You Never Been Mellow" - Olivia Newton-John * "Can't Get Over You" - The Digbees * "Sweet Caroline" - Diamond Smugglers Writing and acting * Mac appears in this episode after having last appeared seven episodes ago in "My Big Fat Greek Rush Week." * Mercer being the rapist was foreshadowed in "President Evil" when he dressed up as Alex from A Clockwork Orange. Feedback and ratings Spit & Eggs marked a record for third season ratings with 3.44 million viewers, according to CalenderLive.com. Quotes and trivia * The episode had an estimated audience of 3.5 million viewers on initial airing.E! - Kristin's Blog - Exclusive! Veronica Mars Creator Reveals New Plan, Answers You! It was the highest rated episode of the third season. * The title of the episode refers to what is splattered all over Dean O'Dell's car after he announces that the Greeks will remain on campus. * A photograph indicates that Mercer and Moe were past participants in the guard-prisoner sociology experiment like the one presented in "My Big Fat Greek Rush Week". * Patty Hearst's guest appearance in the previous episode along with the guard-prisoner experiment and Moe's remark about "it changes you" was a reference to Stockholm syndrome. References External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes